


Danger Doesn't Knock

by Wayward_Fannibal_Son_33070



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cain's a dick, F/M, I'm Sorry, Rape, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Fannibal_Son_33070/pseuds/Wayward_Fannibal_Son_33070
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain shows up and kidnaps/rapes the reader. When she wakes up, she's back in her own room, but a note from Cain tells her that he'll be back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural characters.

You blinked in confusion when you realize you were in a different room. Just a second ago you had been with your friends hanging out in your apartments small livingroom. It was Friday night and you and your friends where together goofing off and having a movie marathon, when as tall man with sharp blue eyes and brown hair with silver splotches just burst through the door. “What are you doing here? And why the hell did you break down my front door?” You questioned him angrily. He blinked and the just like that he disappeared. Suddenly you felt someone hovering behind you. You felt strong arms wrap around you and before you could cry for help, the room shifted. It took you a moment before you realized that the strong pair of arms were still around you. Immediately, you shove your way out of his arms and whip around to face him. “Wha- what are y-you?” 

“My name is Cain.” The man replied. “What is your name?”

You blinked, “Uh- Y/N” 

“Y/N, That’s a beautiful name.” Cain said, looking at you.

“Why am I here? Are you going to k-kill me-e?” You question. Cain’s answering chuckle did nothing to help your anxiety. ‘Great’ you thought.

“No, I won’t kill you.” 

“Then what do you want?”

Cain smirked, “You.” Your eyes widen as realization hit you like a freight train. ‘Oh no. Oh hell no.’ You think as Cain starts to slowly advance on you, you stumble backwards before your knees hit something and you fall on the bed with a gasp. Cain is there instantly, crawling on top of you, one arm sliding tightly around your back holding you close. The other arm slid upwards, Cains strong fingers tangling in your hair. You cry out, desperate to get leverage that you didn’t have. 

“I- I have a boyfriend who I choose be f- faithful with” You say loudly. 

“Where is he now?” Cain taunted. You blinked back tears at the image of hugging your boyfriend goodbye at the airport six months ago.

“He’s- he’s fighting over in Afghanistan right now” You admit with defeat. Cain smirked before leaning down to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses along your neck and jaw. “S- stop” you cried as the arm wrapped around you tightened possessively. Cain either didn’t hear you or just ignored you because he continued to kiss, suck, and bite into your neck. ‘God, I hope he doesn’t leave marks!’ Cain sighed before lifting himself off of you. Your relief was short lived as Cain moved you up the bed, so your head was on the pillow before pinning you beneath him once more. “Why? Why are you doing this?” You asked, squirming to get free only to find that Cain was a lot stronger than you realized. Suddenly you find yourself completely nude underneath a man other than your boyfriend. What was worse, is that you realize with utter horror that Cain was naked as well. “D- don’t do this.” You whimpered, the beginnings of tears in your eyes. Cain shushed you gently as he began to once again kiss up and down your neck, his body beginning to move against yours. “No. No.” You shake your head in denial. 

“Shhhh,” Cain said soothingly as he pinned your arms and legs down with an invisible force. He pushed inside of you and started up a slow pace. You couldn’t help the small moan that escaped your lips as pleasure sparked through your entire core. You trembled in defeat, tears down streaming down your face. He groaned into your neck as he sucked roughly on your pulse point. ‘so much for not wanting him to leave marks.’ You think sarcastically as his pace pick up. “You’re mine.” Cain growled in your ear as he angled his body to hit that spot inside of you that makes you see stars, makes your body arch into him, and makes you cry out as he hit that spot harshly over and over again. “So good” He said breathlessly as he traced his tongue along your jawbone, you shuddered, you hated being licked, weather it was during sex or not you hated it. Your boyfriend always teased you in bed when you pushed him away whenever he licked you. Cain’s hand sliding between your bodies brought you back to the present as he pressed the pad of his finger against your clit. The bolts of pleasure that shot through you caused you to scream out. You struggled against the invisible bonds that pinned you, but you found no give. Cain’s finger pressed more insistently against you, forcing your hips to involuntarily jerk against him. The action made you both groan. You suddenly find yourself on the edge of was appeared to be the strongest orgasm you’ve ever had. Cain must’ve notice because he continued to hit that spot inside you over, and over, and over again. You soon find yourself flying over the edge, crying your boyfriends name as you do so. Cain immediately slows to a stop. “Who the hell is that?” You blink, before answering.

“M- my boyfriend.” Cain’s jaw clenched, before he pulled out and slammed back inside of you, causing you to whimper as the sudden penetration. 

“How. Dare. You. Say. Another. Mans. Name.” Cain growled, each word is accented with a thrust, making you whimper in pain.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” You say quickly, hoping it will appease him enough to put a stop to the painful fucking you are currently going though. He stopped once again before sighing. 

“You are to say my name.” He said and a tone that reminded you of a parent arguing with a child over matches. You close your eyes as tears began to fall once again. You turn your head to the side so you didn’t have to look at him as you cried. You didn’t want to say his name. Despite the fact that he had already raped you, you felt like saying his name was in a was consent, in a way cheating on your boyfriend. the thought makes more tears stream down your face. You were always loyal to who ever you were with. You were never one to even look at another man if you were in a relationship, and now, here you were in bed with a man you didn’t even know who wants you to say his name while your soldier boyfriend is across the world on duty. Cain grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him as he began to move within you once more. God you just want this to be over so you can go home. “Say my name, Y/N.” He commanded, once more finding that spot inside you that had you writhing beneath him. You wanted say your boyfriend’s name, but you were scared Cain might hurt you again if you did. His pace sped up as as his patients began to wear thin. “Say my name, Y/N.” Cain demanded. 

“Cain.” You gasped brokenly, defeat flooding through you. Interlacing with the pleasure that you know realized was too overbearing to take.Cain.” You cried out as you flew over the edge once more. This time, Cain helped you ride through the waves of your orgasm. His thrusts began to get quicker and his pace began to falter as he closer to his own release. 

“Y/N.” Cain gasped as he spilled himself inside of you. You whimper at the feeling, silently berating yourself for not noticing he hadn’t out on a condom. “Mine. My Y/N” Cain groaned as he leaned down to seek his teeth into the junction of your neck and shoulder. The action made you cry out and began thrash beneath him, only to fall weak a feel minutes later with no avail of freedom. Cain pulled himself out of you and laid on his back beside you. You felt your weak limbs be freed for the unseen bonds only seconds later. Cain reached out and tugged you into his arms, forcing your head to lay against his chest. You cried yourself asleep. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

When you awoke you were alone and in your own bed. You sat up and frowned at the note on the night stand. What she read made her heart race and her hands tremble. The tears returning to her eyes as she re-read the note over and over again. 

Beloved Y/N,

Until next time. And, mark my words, Y/N, there will be a next time.

~ Cain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I do not own any supernatural characters.

After reading the note for what felt like the hundredth time before setting it back down. You reach for your phone and dial your boyfriend. ‘please let him be on Base. Please let him be on Base.’ “Hello?” A familiar deep voice said into your ear. 

“I’m so sorry!” You practically scream and your body is wracked with uncontrollable sobs. 

“Whoa! Whoa! What’s wrong, Baby? Are you hurt?” Your boyfriends tone turning immediately concerned at how upset you are.   
“He- he came into the apartment and just took me away. He’s not human. There’s no fucking way he’s human.” You say as you relive your experience last night to the love of your life.”I just appeared in this.. room. He pinned me down and- and just-” You were cut off as more sobs. 

“Oh God.” Your boyfriend said as he suddenly understood exactly what happened.

“He made me say his name when I came!” You choked out. “I’m so sorry!” You cry. 

“Where is he now?”

“I- I don’t know. I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke up I was back in our bed, alone. He- he left a note, Babe. He’s coming back. I’m so scared.” You say as your body trembled in the bed. 

“I’m on my way right now. Until then, lock the doors and windows. I’ll see you as soon as possible.” 

“OK.” You nod, a spark of hope running through you. 

“Y/N, this is not your fault. I’m on my way now. Just sit tight and don’t unlock the door, I Have a key, I’ll let myself in. Understand?”

“Yes.” You whisper. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too” With that you hung up and went to make sure your front door was locked, once deadbolted, you turn and decide that a shower would do you some good. You walk into the master bathroom and start up the shower, making sure to turn it on high heat, you face the mirror and begin to undress. You look up and freeze at what you see. You were in nothing but Cain’s shirt. You practically rip the shirt off of you to find your hips had finger imprinted bruises, your neck was littered hickeys and bite marks. You whimper before turning and stepping into the shower. You wash your hair and body before shaving. Afterwards, you turn off the water and dry off. You wrap your towel around you and went to your room to get dressed. 

“Y/N” You gasped and whip around to find Cain standing at the foot of your bed. 

“How did-?” You begin, but Cain cut you off. 

“Do you really think a deadbolt would keep me away from you?” Cain questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I certainly hoped it would.” You admit to him.   
“Come here, Y/N.” Cain commanded.

“W- why?” You said warily, taking a step back.

“Now!” Cain growled, his eyes flashing in dangerous warning. Afraid, you scuddle over to him. Cain stroked his hand down your cheek. “Good girl.” Cain murmured softly. He reached forwards and gripped the front of your towel, in one swift motion the towel fell to the floor leaving you exposed for him. You automatically reached down to try and grab the towel but Cain stopped you before you got very far. His hands cradled your face gently and he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. Your hands pushed against his chest, trying to get him to break the kiss, but all he did was step forwards to trap your hands between your bodies. Now that he was closer you had to reach on your tiptoes, so your neck wasn’t straining uncomfortably. Cain turned you so that your back was facing the bed, him in front of you. He took one step and pushed you, and you fell underneath him on your bed. You whimper as his tongue swipes across your lower lip. You try and turn your head to break the kiss but Cain’s hands tighten their hold, refusing you any movement to turn from him. His tongue pressed more roughly against your lips, demanding entrance that you refuse to give him. Finally Cain broke the kiss. “You’re only making this harder on yourself, Y/N.” With that he stroked her cheek with his thumb as he leaned down and kissed you again. His hand moved to wrap around your neck, Cain didn’t apply pressure, but the fact that you had a hand to your throat was enough to make you gasp. Cain quickly pressed his tongue inside your mouth. You wanted to bite it, but decided against it, considering you weren’t in a position to piss Cain off. His hand stroked your jaw as he mapped out the inside of your mouth with his tongue. Just like last night, you realize with utter horror that Cain was suddenly naked above you. You wanted to protest but his tongue was still in your mouth so you couldn’t protest. His leg forced its way between yours. You whimper again as you feel his hard length poking at your stomach. Cain trailed kisses down your neck to your collarbone, there he nipped at you before continuing to kiss down your body. Once he reached your stomach, you began to squirm. you reach down, trying to sit up and shove him away, 

“STOP!” You scream, as you struggle to get away from his grip. Cain raised himself and put his hands on your shoulders.

“Now, now. Calm down, Y/N.” Cain said as he gently pushed you back on the bed. “I know you’re nervous, but, I promise it’ll feel good.” He said in a reassuring voice. 

“I’m not nervous. I’m petrified. I don’t want this. Not from you. Not from anyone other than my boyfriend.” You say. Cain’s jaw clench. 

“I don’t want to hear about him. Ever. You are mine. You belong to me, and me only. You are to except that. Understand? Cain said strictly. After a moment of hesitation you nod. You prayed your boyfriend hurry. Meanwhile, Cain use the same invisible force he used last night to pin your wrists and spread your legs. 

“No.” You sobbed as tears streamed so your face at an uncontrollable rate. 

“Shhh. You’re ok, Darling.” Cain said as he ducked his head to continue his trail of kisses down your tummy to your thighs. He avoided your core as he kissed your inner thighs. You cried out when unexpectedly bit into you. “Your mine.” He said as he pushed his tongue against your clit, making you cry out and arch into his mouth. He pushed to two fingers inside of you, pumping them in and out of you. You bit your lip trying to hold back the groan of pleasure. Apparently realizing this, Cain curled his fingers inside you to hit the spot. Your hips bucked and you cried out. ‘I hate how he knows what he’s doing!’ “Don’t muffle yourself. I want to hear the noises you make when I pleasure you.” ‘I don’t.’ You think sarcastically as his begins to suck vigorously on your clit, forcing another moan to come flying past your lips. He didn’t stop, Cain continued to drive his fingers in and out of you, curling them to hit that spot. His mouth continuing to suck on your clit, soon your hips were involuntarily rocking into him. Your moans were uncontained as pleasure coursed through your entire body. You clenched around his fingers as your release approached. “Say my name, Y/N. Tell me who you belong to.” Your body arched as your orgasm swept you away your cried out but you didn’t say anything, just screamed your pleasure to the room. Once you came down from your small high, Cain crawled on top of you and kissed you again. You flinched beneath him when you could taste yourself on his mouth. You attempted to close your legs but Cain’s hips were pressed firmly between them. Soon you felt the head of his erection press against your entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of you. Once his hips became flush with yours he stopped and let you adjust to him. after about a minute of just kissing, Cain began to smoothly rock his hips against you. He kept his pace slow, steady, and gentle. You gasp into his mouth as he found the spot he seems to favor. ‘So not fair’ You think as your legs cling to his hips as he rocks in and out of you. You can feel yourself become undone beneath him in a way you don’t like. Your entire body feels like it was on fire with pleasure. “Say my name, Y/N” He said as he kept his pace. You knew you weren’t going to last much longer. When you felt his hand rub against your clit, you knew you were going to lose this battle. “Cum for me.” Cain said, his voice breathless and whisper.

“No.” You gasps out shaking your head as you try to block out the pleasure. Even as you do so, you felt yourself approach the edge. 

“Say my name.” Cain demanded, as he pushed into that spot.

“Cain!” You gasp as you as you fly over the edge. The same defeat you felt last night practically swallowed you this time. 

“Good girl.” Cain groaned. He moaned your name as he found his release within you. His arms wrap around you, bring your body flush with his as he continued to to thrust into you. With your legs and wrists pinned, you were helpless to the way he angled your body. You scream through your orgasm as he continued to hit deep inside of you. ‘There’s no way this is supposed to feel this good. consensual or not.’ Once you both came back to yourselves, Cain slipped from your body and laid beside you. As soon as the bonds were released, you turn your back to Cain and curl into a ball, trembling as tears streamed down your face. You flinched when Cain’s strong arms encircled you. He pressed a soft kiss behind your ear before whispering in it. “You did so good. I told you I was going to make you feel so good and I did, didn’t I? You shook your head against your pillow. You refuse to give into this, give into him. Cain’s arms tightened around you, “Do not lie to me, Y/N.” He growled. “I know you enjoyed it just as much as I did.” You whimper at his words but you did nothing else to correct your “lie”. Cain sighed before laying back down and curling his body around yours. You fell asleep in his arms.

______________________________________________________________________________

When you awoke, your alarm clock read 3:00 AM. You realized that the bedside lamp to your boyfriend’s side of the bed was on. You turn around to find said person reading what appeared to be another note. You swallow thickly before sitting up and reading it as well.

Beloved Y/N,

I am sorry you had to away without me. For I was called away, and couldn’t bear the thought of waking you. I shall be back as soon as I possibly can. Until then, go back to sleep I shall be back when you awaken. 

Yours,   
Cain.

“He’s coming back?” You choke as sobs once more wrake your body. You boyfriend was quick to toss the note to the side and wrap you in his arms. You feel your body move as your boyfriend lays the two of you down. Soon the room is plunged into darkness as he turned off the light. You fall asleep sobbing into your boyfriends chest.

____________________________________________________________________________

Your boyfriend is already awake when you begin to stir. You look up and he gives you a sleepy smile. He leans down to give a gentle kiss. Your fingers tangle themselves in his short black hair.   
“Welcome home. I don’t think I told you earlier.” His only response is to smile and lay another gentle kiss on you. You immediately fall under the kiss, losing yourself in the love and tender passion behind it. A growl from across the room breaks the two of you apart. You guys look over to find Cain standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes are nothing but a raging fire. He looks over at your boyfriend as he speaks. 

“I believe you have something that is mine, Dear Boy.” Cain’s eyes meet yours. “I highly suggest you give her back right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome. Hope you enjoy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for disappearing, a lot of family stuff happened and my life went upside dwon for a while. I'm back hopefully will update more regularly.

“I don’t think so, buddy” You boyfriend said, moving in front of you. Cain’s eyes flashed dangerously. You closed your eyes and pressed your face into your boyfriend’s back. 

“Please.” You whispered as you tremble. ‘Just go away.’ You think. 

“Y/N” Cain growled, obviously running low on patience the more time you spend not ‘cooperating’ with his silent command of ‘get over here now.’ You flinch. 

“No.” You whimpered. Your now clinging to your boyfriend as he does his best to hide you from Cain. 

“Screw off, dude. She’s not interested.” Your boyfriend said, though you could hear a hesitant waver in his voice. Cain raised his eyebrows and stepping around the bed.

“I know I didn’t just hear you say ‘no’ did I?” Cain asked, coming to stop just in front of where you and your boyfriend were cowering. A surge of confidence ran through you and you straighten up and meet Cain’s eyes over your boyfriend's’ shoulder.

“Yes, you did. NO! Get out of our house. I don’t want you. I already have someone.” With that being said, you wrap your arms around your boyfriend's’ waist and and hide your face behind his shoulder, your moment of confidence disappearing with the end of your argumentative statement. To your surprise, Cain just stood there and chuckled. You blinked. That wasn’t the reaction you expected. When he was done, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Before you or your boyfriend could react, you felt someone behind you, a strong hand grabbing your wrist and then a wave of dizziness overtook you. When you opened your eyes you were no longer in your bedroom. You froze, you seemed to be in an old farm house, judging by the view outside the window. The walls had old-timey wallpaper and the bed you were now on had a wooden frame and looked like it was hand carved. You were still frozen in root, natural instincts, but you also stopped breathing when strong arms wound around you, and a mouth latched onto your neck. Terrified, you mentally cursed yourself for beginning to tremble.

“You should know better.” Cain growled into your ear before placing gentle kisses behind your ear then down your neck. He shifted until you lying on your back and he was hovering over you. “Perhaps a punishment is in order, hmm?” He whispered, hand stroking your face. It took a minute for you to register what he what he had said. 

“Where are we?” You whisper to him as he looks down at you, his face unreadable. 

“My home.” He said gently. After he seemed to be hesitating for a moment he spoke once more. “Your home.” he whispered. At first you were confused, the realization hit. He wasn’t returning you. You were never going to see your boyfriend, your friends, your family, no one ever again. He was keeping you in an unknown house, in an unknown state, in an unknown location. Forever. Great.

Tears stream silently down your face. Cain did his best to catch the tear with his thumb. “What is it, Darling?” He asked softly. You weren’t sure if it was the soft touches all over your face or the way he said ‘darling’ but something in you just snapped. You struggle underneath him and try to sit up. 

“Get. Off. Of me.” You huff as you try to get out from under him. Cain simply caught your wrists in his hands and pinned you to the mattress. 

“Now. Now, Y/N,” He said, frustration ebbing in his voice. “Your little fight while hiding behind that scoundrel was cute, but now it’s time to obey like a good girl.” He said patronizingly. 

“Fuck you.” You growl as you continue your struggle for freedom. 

“Knock it off. NOW.” Cain yelled through clenched teeth. “Maybe you should be punished, you’re being unbelievably mouthy today, aren’t you?” A wicked grin overtook his handsome features. “I know what mouthy, naughty girls like you need.” He whispered, before using that invisible force to pin your arms down. He got off of you to straddle your stomach. Your eyes widened as Cain’s hands went to his belt and started to unbuckle it. 

“No. No. Please don’t,” you begged brokenly. Cain just chuckled and shook his head. 

“You brought this on yourself. I mean, surely by now, you know who’s in charge, don’t you?” Cain asked as he pulled himself free. When she didn’t answer him he leaned forwards and asked, “Who’s in charge, Y/N?” You refused to answer. Cain scooted forwards, bracing one hand on the headboard and the other on his erection. “Open your mouth, Y/N’ You shook your head. “No?” You refused to answer. Cain reached down, gripping your jaw in a bruising grip, forcing your mouth open and pushing his member inside. “Submission would be the best way to go right now.’” Cain advised as he began to thrust into your mouth. Deciding he was right, you whimpered as he continued to fuck your face. Cain growled as you felt his cock twitch in your mouth. You knew he was close. Within seconds, he was groaning out your name as he came down your throat. “Swallow.” You did as he asked. When he got off of you, you sucked in a gulp of air. Cain began to kiss his way up your thighs as he lay on his stomach and spread your legs open. Your struggling started again. A thought came to mind: get him out of the room. 

“Can I have a glass of water, please?” You asked the first thing that came to your mind. Cain sighed but nodded and got off the bed and disappeared down a hallway. your head fell back to the pillows with one thing in your head. You had to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Leave questions and comments if you'd like. Let me know what you guys think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go! Hope you enjoy it.

Cain came back with a glass of water not a minute later. You were hoping he would release you from your bonds so you could drink by yourself, but he simply cradled your head in his large hand and helped you drink roughly about half the glass before setting it on the nightstand to your right. Then he kneeled between your thighs and once again began to kiss his way towards your core. Your breathing immediately became ragged and you squirmed on the the bed. “Don’t.” you gasped out in utter fear. You didn’t want this. Not from Cain at least. He either didn’t hear you, or didn’t seem to want to sooth your fears like he had last time, he continued his way up your body; kissing, licking and nipping his way up, until his mouth was hovering over your pussy. He leaned forwards and began to lap at your clit with his tongue. Your body tensed and your back arched, as your head fell back on the pillow, a whimper slipping from your trembling lips. He continued to lick and nibble on your clit, chuckling as you squirmed, whimpered, and jerked under his mouth. ‘this doesn’t feel good. this doesn’t feel good. this doesn’t feel good.’ you repeated in your head over and over again, ignoring the fact that pleasure was coursing through your body. Moans slipped from your mouth as Cain’s tongue slipped inside you and began to fuck you. One of his long-fingered hands moved from your hips, to the center of your stomach. His thumb reaching out to flick your clit. A scream of pleasure rang through the room as you arched off the bed and your sudden orgasm left you dizzy and seeing white. Cain moved off the bed and took your hands in his, gently tugging you off the bed. Your legs shook underneath you from the force of your orgasm, causing you to rely on Cain for assistance. He guided you into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped under the stream of steaming water with you in his arms. Once you recovered enough to stand on your own, Cain shifted around you to get some shampoo, turning to you. 

“Close your eyes.” He said gently. You obey, allowing him to pull you out from under the warm spray to lather your hair with soap. The shampoo smelled good, you liked it. The feeling of his strong hands massaging and gently scraping your scalp relaxed you. You were able to imagine it was your boyfriend washing your hair, and not some psychotic supernatural being of some sort doing it. Cain moved you back under the water and began to rinse out your hair. You opened your eyes when he stepped back. A small smile ghosted his handsome face as he watched you. 

“What?” you ask him as he looked down at you unmoving. 

“You’re accepting me.” He said simply, chuckling when you just blinked at him. ‘what the hell? he’s definitely high on something!’ “You leaned into my touch when I was washing your hair, Love.” He said in explanation. You did your best to remain unfazed by the comment, ‘was I really THAT lost in thought. No wonder I was his target! God I’m an idiot!’ Cain continued to stare at you, making you shift awkwardly beneath his gaze, your eyes on the shower floor watching the water swirl down the drain. A gentle hand snaking around your waist made you jump. Your (eye color) eyes shot up to meet his blue ones. He raised an eyebrow, an amused grin overtaking his face. “Welcome back to Earth. Care to stay for a while?” 

“Shut up.” You mutter sourly as you push him away. He watched you for a second with a calculating look. You stiffened, hoping you didn’t just get yourself into more trouble. Slowly, he turned from you, getting what you assumed to be conditioner in the palm of his hand and beckoned you forward. You swallowed the lump in your throat, noticing the way the playful smile had disappeared from his face. You close your eyes again as you step forwards until you’re only half a foot from him. You can feel him shift, as he reached up to condition your hair.

“Well go over the rules after we have eaten. You will be expected to follow these rules. If you don’t, you will be punished.” ‘yep, definitely high…on something or another.’ You nod anyway as Cain guided you back under the water to rinse off your hair and get started on washing your body. You froze when the soapy washcloth touched your shoulder. “Relax.” He said, a hint of warning in his voice. You did as you were told and let him slowly lather you in soap bubbles. When he was done, you rinsed off and reached for the shower knob to turn it off. “No. Now you wash me.” You blinked up at him. ‘he wasn’t serious was he?” Right on cue, Cain raised an expectant eyebrow. You sigh, shifting around him and grabbing the shampoo, after making sure it was indeed shampoo, you squirted some in your hand and turned towards him. He was already out from under the spray. You stepped up to him and reached up to begin your task. As you did, his hands found their way to your hips. You froze for a moment before continuing to shampoo his hair. You what you were doing, your boyfriend hand you have showered together before. After making sure you had all of his head covered in soapy suds, you guided him back under the stream of now cooling water. You reached on your tiptoes to get a better angle as you ran your fingers through his graying hair. Once there was no sign of soap, you pulled him back out of the water to repeat the action with conditioner. After rinsing it out, you took soap to the washcloth before putting the washcloth of Cain’s shoulder, rubbing circles into his back before running the washcloth down his arms and over his chest and stomach. Now that you were facing him, Cain watched your movements as your hand moved past his navel and rubbed circles over his hips before you washed over his penis and balls and moved down to his thighs, knees and down to his ankles before righting yourself and pushing him under the spray. He rinsed off and turned turned off the the shower. Cain wrapped an arm around you and brought you out of the shower before wrapping you in a fluffy towel and drying you off. Thankfully, he didn’t ask you to return the favor. He lead the way back into the bedroom, towing you by the hand. “Stay.” He commanded, as he continued his trek to what you guessed was his closet. Sure enough, he appeared not five minutes later, cover with some worn looking jeans and a button up shirt, with the sleeves neatly rolled up just past his elbows, exposing his strong forearms. You noticed that he had a shirt in his hands. He laid it on the bed, it was followed by a pair of women's’ underwear. He looked at you expectantly, you walked over to the bed and stepped into the cotton panties before slipping into the too big tshirt that you guessed was Cain’s. Once in the offered clothing, Cain took you by the hand and led you downstairs to a living room and tugged you gently into the kitchen. You spotted a door on the far wall but decided to wait a while before making your escape. Instead you took a seat at the table and watched Cain as he made deli sandwiches for lunch and sat down with both plates in front of him. “Come here,” he said gently. 

“Why?” You asked warily. Shifting in your seat. 

“Now, Y/N.” He replied, his patience obviously wearing thin. You sigh as you move from your chair and around the table, where Cain sat. He reached out, grabbing your hips and pulling you into his lap. He kissed softly along your neck up to your ear. “Eat up.” He whispered in your ear before nipping just behind it playfully. Tense and scared, you did as he said, leaning forward and eating the sandwich in front of you. When done you scrambled out of his lap and took the plate to the sink, taking your time washing it before placing it on the drying rack. You turned to watch Cain, leaning against the counter. He turned towards you as he swallowed. “Come here.” You did so. “Kneel by my side.” You hesitate, before slowly falling to your knees. Once he finished his own lunch, he rinsed off his plate and placing it alongside yours in the drying rack. He turned, grabbing your hand and towing you back into the bedroom. “Kneel.” He ordered again. 

“What? I’m no longer your equal?” 

“You never were my equal. Kneel, now.” You opened your mouth to argue but the look he gave you made you think better of it. You knelt down in front of him and bowed your gaze to the floor. “Theres my good girl.” He said fondly as he stroked your hair like some sort of dog. You forced yourself not to flinch. You’d be damned if you show him fear. “Now, on to your rules. Number one: You are to treat me with the utmost respect. ‘yes sir’ ‘no sir’ and so on. Two: You will not resist me in any way, be it a command or a sexual request. Number three: -” Cain began to circle you as he read off the ‘rules’ “- you are to say my name and only my name in sexual climax. And four: You are to always keep in mind that you are mine. Only mine. Should you break any rules, you will be punished as I see fit. Understand me?” 

“Yes sir.” You replied in a quiet voice. Cain stepped in front of you and pulled you to your feet, his arms wrapping around you, pulling you to him. He kissed you. The move was so sudden that you froze for a few seconds before kissing him back. Pleased, Cain trailed his lips down your jaw and neck. 

“My good Y/N.” He murmured, his arms tightening around you, effectively pulling you flush to his body. ‘yeah, totally on drugs. I wonder where he keeps them.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much but it's something. Thank you for being patient and I hope y'all enjoy.

“Can we- Can we lay down for awhile?” You asked quickly added a ‘sir’ to the end of it. You could feel Cain sigh and nod into your neck before stepping away and pulling you to the bed. After brief hesitation, you climb onto the bed and curl up on his chest, forcing yourself to relax, but not enough to fall asleep. ...Let’s just hope Cain falls asleep. Cain sighed contently, muttering something about you being a good girl. You weren’t listening. You were off in your own world. Somewhere far away with your boyfriend. You guys had talked about going on vacation when he had finished with his tour in Afghanistan. His idea. You were almost positive he was going to propose to you. You and Cain got lost in your respective thoughts, The silence brought comfort to you. Relaxing further into Cain’s lose embrace, you imagine what it would your boyfriend would say if you got the hell out of here and he had the chance to get down on one knee in front of you. You were so lost in thought that you didn’t notice Cain had drifted off until you heard a soft snore come from him. You lifted your head ever so slightly from his chest and looked up to find cain sleeping. Slowly, you got out of bed and quietly made your way to the closet where you found so too big drawstring sweatpants and so work boots. You It was now or never. 

You honestly couldn’t believe your luck, you had made it out of the house without disturbance.You had carried the boots down stairs and put them on outside so you wouldn’t risk waking Cain with the heavy thump of walking in the boots on the hardwood floor. You had seen a red truck outside when you’d been washing your plate earlier, but you couldn’t find the keys, and the rev of the truck engine might’ve woken Cain up, so you took your chances on foot. As you stepped towards the obvious dirt path that led in and out of Cain’s property, you decided to follow it while hiding in the woods. You chanced a look at the upper window to see if you could pick up any movement. Nothing. You bolted to the cover of the thicket of trees and made your way as quickly as possible through the underbrush and of falling trees. You no longer worried about how much noise you made, the only thought that was in your mind was finding a main road, or a neighboring house…. Something!!!! The road and forest seemed to stretch on for eternity. Thoughts of doubt started to cloud your mind. ‘What if I don’t make it?’ A twisted root of a tree grabbed your ankles and suddenly, you were on the ground. “Fuck!” You hissed, mentally chiding yourself for not paying attention. You scrambled to your feet and listened for any sign to tell if Cain had followed you. The distant sound of Cain possibly shouting reached your ear. Without hesitation, you turned back around and once again started to run parallel to the dirt road again. You could’ve sworn you heard the revving of the truck and you further into the woods. You move as quickly as possible, refusing to let your mind wander off again. You couldn’t afford anymore mistakes. The unmistakable sound of tires of a car or truck was moving closer and closer. You stop behind a particularly large tree and hide behind it. Cain passed by in the red pickup and stopped about a hundred feet down the path. You stayed as quiet as you could and didn’t dare move. In the distance, the trucks’ engine was cut. You listened for a door to open and close, but all was silent. Slowly, you step backwards, planning on moving further into the cover of the trees. You had taken all of three steps backwards when you collided with something solid behind you. ‘Please be a tree. A really soft, warm, human-like tree’ You heart sank as strong arms wrapped around you and the scruff of Cain’s beard tickled your ear. 

“Forgetting your rules already, Y/N?” v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and so are suggestions. What should Y/N' punishment be? I'm open minded guys, I don't bite! Most of the time at least... Anyways, Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many readers have been begging Cain's punishment for Y/N to be anal. I originally wasn't going to but I've been away for so long, I need a way to get your guys forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!! Cain isn't nice in this chapter. IF RAPE IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

You whimpered as you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to keep the tears at bay. “No. No. No” You start shaking your head as you scramble to escape Cain’s tight grip. 

“Y/N! Knock it off, now!” Cain growled. You whimper and open your eyes, to find that you were back in the kitchen. You struggle half heartedly as he begins to move you about the kitchen. Soon, Cain had you pinned against the table. 

“Stop! I don’t want to! I don’t want to!” you yell

“I don’t give a damn what you want.” Cain snapped as your clothes suddenly vanished. Cain ran a broad hand down your back as he thrusts roughly inside of you. You scream out as a searing pain comes along with the sudden unwanted intrusion, Cain was fucking her ass. He stopped only when he was buried to the hilt inside of you. It hurt. Bad. Tears pricked at your eyes as he leant over you and kissed his way up you neck to your ear, “This is your punishment, Y/N” He whispered in your ear. With that, Cain stood up and gripped your already sore hips tightly, he kicked your legs apart and slowly pulled himself out until only the tip of his erection was inside of you, he stayed there for a few seconds before snapping his hips roughly against you, making you yelp as he filled you up again. This time there was no hesitation, Cain brutally fucked you making you scream out with every rough snap of his hips. For the first time, Cain made no effort to comfort you or make it feel good. It was brutal and you were positive you were bleeding from the rough treatment. As he continued the rough fucking, one of his hands moved from your hips to the back of your neck, where he gripped you tightly and pressed you painfully into the the wooden table. Cain let out a low growl of pleasure as his thrusts got impossibly rougher. The hand he still had on her hip let go. She heard the slap before she felt the sting of it. When you did feel it, it made you cry out. There was undoubtedly a read handprint on your left asscheek. Cain raised his hand again to smack your ass and you could’ve sworn that he hit the exact same spot. 

“Ah!” You cried out as he continued to spank you as he pounded into as hard he could possible get. But something told you that he was showing near the amount of strength that he actually had. From the mysterious powers he seemed to possess, every logical part of your mind told you that he was inhumanly strong and there was no doubt in your mind that is you seriously fucked up around him, he wouldn’t be sorry to show you just how strong that inhuman part of him could be. You forced yourself to relax into the table and take what he served. Tears streamed your face and occasional whimpers fell through your lips as he smacked you and fucked you. He eventually leant over you to bite marks of possession into your neck and shoulder. He let out a groan as his fingers dug into your hips and he stilled buried deep inside of you, his release painting your insides. His teeth sank painfully on top of a mark he had left on you from a previous time. You cried out as he tore himself from you completely. He stood back and watched your trembling form slumped over the table, a pink mixture of blood and cum slowly making its way down your inner thigh. He sighed before walking up behind you. You tensed up as you felt Cain’s fingers wrap your upper arms, gently pulling you to a standing position, his hands sliding down to wrap around your waist, pulling you flush against him. 

“Shh, shh, shh, Y/N. All is forgiven. You did so good for your punishment. Come along now, my sweet. We could both use a shower. With that Cain swept you up bridal style in his arms and carried you upstairs back into the bedroom and to the bathroom where he set you down and turn to turn the shower on. You couldn’t help but notice he had put himself between you and the door, blocking your only escape. Cain turned back to you as the water warmed up. He pulled you to him as a sob wracked your thin frame. Tears streamed down your face as Cain’s arms wrapped you in a tight embrace. If it was anyone else holding you the way he was. you would feel comforted. But the feeling of him against her made your tears only fall faster. He gently maneuvered you into the shower, stepping in after you. He gently washed your hair and cleaned your body, all the while pressing gentle and what one would call loving kisses all of over your body. The kisses were accompanied with murmured words of praise and adoration. You knew it was only a matter of time before you believed those words and leaned into those kisses. Nobody and put up this kind of fight forever. A logical part of you knew that eventually you would surrender to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing of Cain's characters. The only thing that's mine is my kinky mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shower and day after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! I'm back! and here to stay. I plan to have this story completed by mid-July.

After the shower, Cain dried you off with a fluffy towel, dressed you and one of his t-shirts, and tucked you into bed. He left to throw on a pair of sweatpants, the ones you had run off in, and then climbed into the bed to hold you close. You thought about waiting him out again and trying to sneak off again, but the pain in your backside reminded how bad he could get, should you piss him off again. Cain shifted you in his arms until you were face to face with him. At first, you thought he wanted to go yet another round with you, but all he did was stare at you with a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth. “What?” You asked softly. 

“You are beautiful.” He whispered back, gently tangling his hand in your hair to guide your face to his. The kiss was soft and sweet, and only lasted a few seconds before Cain pulled away and tucked your head into the crook of his neck. There, he stroked his hands up and down your back, trying to get you to relax. He made it clear in his movements that you were going to be the one to fall asleep first. You just sighed in frustration and forced yourself to relax against him. You didn’t realize how tired you were until you closed your eyes and a wave of exhaustion crashed into you. You fell asleep dreaming that your boyfriend swooped and picked up. You two landed on a beautiful beach, where he immediately got down on one knee and presented a beautiful ring. You woke up before your dreamself could say ‘yes’. You pulled away from Cain, who was watching you with an unreadable expression that unsettled your stomach. “Well, good afternoon.” he said softly, shifting his body to hover above yours. 

“Afternoon” you whispered back. Cain offered you a small smile before he leaned down to capture your mouth in a demanding kiss. You instinctively pressed your hands against his chest and tore your mouth away. You froze, expecting to be hurt in some sort of way. Cain just raised an eyebrow. 

“I did not think you would break another rule so quickly, my dear. Or have you forgotten that you are mine to do with as I please?” He questioned. You couldn’t stop yourself from glaring up at him. Cain sighed, moving to sit up on his knees, he grabbed your upper arm and pulled you up with him. 

“Sorry I’m not willing to kiss someone who thinks he can tear me away from my entire life and expects me to be happy about it. Oh! And wants me to call him master… yeah, fuck you, dude.” You couldn’t help but snap back at him. Before you could blink, a sharp slap rang through the room. You found yourself twisted ninety degrees, your upper body braced on your arms. A stinging pain lanced through your cheek, and your eyes were swimming with fresh tears. You realized that Cain had backhanded you. You yelped out as strong hands grabbed your waist and pulled you to the middle of the bed, ripping off the t-shirt that had been given to you the night before. Cain grabbed the back of your neck and forced your face into the mattress and got behind you. 

“You will learn to respect those who are above you, little girl.” 

“You’re nowhere near my level!” You snarled angrily, thrashing about, trying to throw Cain off of you. To your surprise, Cain just huffed out something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. 

“You are right, Y/N. I am not near your level. I am high above your level.” With that, Cain pushed into you. A sob fought its way up your throat, you tried to catch before it slipped out, making it sound more like noise between a moan and a grunt. Cain grabbed onto your waist and moved your body up and down on his erection. “You will learn to obey my orders,” He growled, before pulling back and letting you go. You blinked in confusion, it wasn’t like Cain to leave you untouched when he was pissed off. You watched as Cain moved in front of you, settling himself against the headboard. He looked at you, crooking his finger, beckoning you to come to him. If that wasn’t enough to make you feel angry, Cain then whistled, “C’mere, girl.” You felt your face immediately flare with embarrassment at the obvious pet call. 

Once you were within reach, Cain pulled you to his chest, guiding your legs to straddle his hips. You weren’t sure, when he lost his sweatpants, but you mentally berated yourself for not noticing earlier. “Now, Y/N, you are going to be doing the work for once, understand?” You grumbled under your breath as you debated on fighting him or not. You didn’t particularly want to ‘willingly’ ride your captor, but the pain in your lower back was a constant reminder of how cruel Cain can be if you disobeyed him. “What was that, Y/N?” 

“I said ‘yes sir’” You mumbled. You actually mumbled something along the lines of ‘ find someone else to fuck’ but you knew didn’t want to repeat that loud enough to gain an extra punishment. You jumped when Cain grabbed your hips and forced you to sit on his cock. The feeling of it inside you made you want to gag, but instead, you forced yourself to curl your arms around Cain. Your head fell to the crook of his neck hiding the tears that began to fall without your permission. Slowly, you began to rock your body against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome thanks for sticking with me! I'm so sorry I'm so unorganized.... :P

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. You're input helps. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
